A Knight's Honor
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: Long ago the realm was divided into four kingdoms. Richmond, McCarroll, Delta, and Katolis who was formerly known as Ericson's. After centuries of fighting amongst themselves, the four kingdoms finally found a balance, an era of peace. But a new threat had risen from the shadows. A Violentine AU
1. The Lines In The Sand

Long ago the realm was divided into four kingdoms. Richmond, McCarroll, Delta, and Katolis who was formerly known as Ericson's. After centuries of fighting amongst themselves, the four kingdoms finally found a balance, an era of peace. But a new threat had risen from the shadows.

A threat from the north, Solmania, had forced their way into Delta's domain. When the kingdom's ruler, Queen Lily, sent word for help in fighting off the threat from the outlands, they received no aid for their troubles. The other three realms, not being bothered by the outsiders, refused to send their armies into unknown danger based on a two-minute speech in the form of a letter.

Outraged, Delta sent forces across the land. Once former allies turned enemies again as they brought both Richmond and McCarroll's forces to their knees. For on the night of the full moon, assassins were sent over the border, and they murdered their leaders. Resulting in kidnappings from the other kingdoms in order to provide soldiers for the Delta's own personal war.

Now Katolis was the last thing that stood in their way. And with Delta's forces gathering at the border. An invasion was imminent and time was running out. But with the weight of a troubled past resting on her shoulders, the queen of Katolis had a decision to make and only one person stood in her way.

* * *

_"Do you remember standing on a broken field? White crippled wings beating the sky. The harbingers of war with their nature revealed and our chances flowing by. If I can let the memory heal, I will remember you with me on that field._

_For the knight that I lost in battle._

_My protector, my savior. You will always be in my heart. Your sacrifice will no longer be in vain."_

* * *

The sun was on the horizon and a chill still hung in the air from the cold and restless night. Frost clung to the ground in the few waking hours that it had left before it was melted away by the heat of the approaching sun. The sky clear and crisp giving way for the sun to bask the stone walls in its warmth once it reached the peak of the hill. Though the sunrise had its captivating charm, it did little to help lessen the feeling of despair from settling in the air as it only set a marker for what little time they had left.

Strides were taken quickly down the stone corridor. The slight sound of metal being moved with each step as the general who was also the captain of the queen's personal guard made their way to the room at the far end of the hall. Her shadow copying her formal, disciplined, movements against the wall as the sun's first rays shimmered through the windows of the castle from the east.

It reflected across the shiny metal that coated almost every aspect of her body. The incoming light giving life to the blue coloring of her armor, across her shoulder where the symbol of the kingdom resides. Two swords clash together in order to form an X, a symbol once upheld by an honored swordsman or a knight in shining armor if you will. A sword identical to the two hung at her side. The low clink of metal on metal sounding as it rustled against her suit with each step.

As she approached the end of the hall, two guards nodded to her before standing aside to let her pass as the heavy wooden door was opened. She stepped inside, the door being closed behind her, and immediately dropped to one knee. Her arm crossing over her chest as she slightly bowed her head in respect. "My queen. There's been a breach at the northern border of Katolis. Delta raiders gather on the horizon."

A figure stepped forward, her blonde hair cut short unlike all the other rulers before her. But Violet Knight was no ordinary ruler. Unwilling to follow tradition in more aspects than one, she wore a uniform similar to that of the captains but more formal and with soft fitting fabric. A reminder to the one she once lost in battle, for the double swords lay present across her shoulders as well. She also carried a long dagger clipped to the side of her belt, for when the nations were on the verge of war you could never be too prepared.

A smile broke out though, as she addressed the captain. As if the word of incoming threats to her kingdom had not been spoken. "Oooo, so formal." She lightly teased.

Her knight made no move to stand however as she replied with a straight face. "It is my duty to serve you, my queen. I have made an oath and have sworn to protect you with my life and I am at your service."

Violet smiled at her remark knowing that she took her job seriously and would not stand until told to do so. "Clem, you know you don't have to call me that when it's just the two of us."

Clementine nodded her head in approval. "Very well..." She paused for a second as a smirk took over her face and she looked up at the queen of Katolis. "...my flower."

She watched as Violet's face was overcome with red at her comment. The blonde clearing her throat to somewhat hide her embarrassment as she gestured for Clem to stand.

Her knight smiled as she returned to her full height and made her way over towards her liege. She lifted up a hand and brushed some of Violet's hair back behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're embarrassed?"

Violet's face burned hot again at her knight's words, which only made Clem smirk more. Violet grabbed her by the collar and pulled her closer. "You know I could still have you thrown in the dungeon."

Clem smiled at the thought. "I don't think you'd do that. You know you love me."

Violet didn't respond and instead closed the gap between them and she could feel Clem smile into the kiss. Pulling away she said, "You play a dangerous game Captain. Words like that could get you in trouble."

Clem hummed in thought. "Hmm, maybe so. But a knight's job is always dangerous. And besides..." She brought a hand up to caress Violet's cheek before leaning in for another slow kiss. "I'm pretty sure the queen has a thing for me."

Violet smiled warmly at her words and grabbed a hold of her knight's hand, intertwining their fingers. "That she does." But her smile slowly faded as her gaze drifted to their interlocked hands.

Clem caught her expression and her face turned to one of worry. "My queen?"

Violet looked up at Clementine expectantly. "How long do we have?" Her gaze then drifting to a table nearby. A map laid out across the wooden surface, with little blue and red flags decorating the layout of the four kingdoms. A map which she spent hours upon hours staring at late into the night as visions of fire and destruction formed in her mind. Lingering images of the last time she was put in a situation like this one. Except last time she was not the one to make the life and death decision.

Clementine understood what she was asking as she let go of her queen's hand and walked towards the table. She reached out and pushed one of the red pieces past the black outline that served as the border between Katolis and it's neighboring kingdom. "Delt has surpassed our borders in the north. Last known sighting showed them at a days march before reaching here." She pushed another red marker to a hilly terrain just outside of Castle Violet's vicinity.

"And that leaves us with how much time?" Violet asked quite worriedly as she tried to take in as much information as she could about their approaching enemy.

"I'd say anywhere between the span of a day to a few hours," Clem replied honestly. "Do not freight my queen. I have archers set up all along the wall. My men are to keep watch at all times and have been instructed to shoot on sight." But Violet wasn't listening anymore as she thought about their limited amount of time.

Clem caught Violet's line of sight as the newly made queen studied the map with great interest, she could see the war raging on in the young ruler's mind. Both figuratively and literally. "But a decision still needs to be made." She said regrabbing her attention. "My men are ready at your command if you are to give the word. For no sacrifice is too great for the kingdom of Katolis. If needed be I will gladly lay down my own lif..."

"Dont!" Violet cut her off sharply. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Clem was troubled by the blonde's request but obeyed her command. She placed a hand over her chest and bowed in a sign of respect. "Forgive me, my queen."

Violet didn't reply and instead walked over towards the window. She stared out at the snow-covered mountains that lay in the distance, the morning sun just now reaching the peaks as it blazed over the high stone walls of Castle Violet. She sighed because anyone else would call the scene before her breathtaking, but in her mind's eye, the picture was painted much differently. "When I look out all I see is fire, death, and destruction. I'm taken back to that night and I see fire inside the mountains. I see fire burning the trees. I remember the lost souls of those fallen before us and the scent of blood in the breeze."

She turned around, folding her hands behind her back, and her gaze drifted upward to a large portrait that hung on the wall. Painted years ago, but carried a memory that felt like yesterday. Her seven-year-old self along with the former king and queen and another young man who stood beside her wearing the armor designed for the captain of the royal guard. Sword at his side and shield in hand. The double sword painted across its surface to form the X.

Clem followed her line of sight and stared up at the picture as well. "You miss him, don't you?"

Violet gave a long sigh closing her eyes. "Every day." She opened them once more and she glanced at the picture before resting her gaze on her new knight. "I already lost him in battle, I won't lose you too." She took a few steps forward until she was side by side with Clementine. "I really care about you, Clem. If something happened to you and it was my fault...I..."

She felt tears prick her eyes and Clem was by her side in an instant. "I really care about you too, Vi." She wiped away a single tear that fell from her lover's eye. "But it's my job and my honor to not only fight for this kingdom but to protect you." She reached up and ran her thumb across Violet's cheek before cupping it. "And I will not hesitate to put you first...my flower."

Tears dripped down Violet's face as Clem slowly leaned down and connected their lips in a slow and sweet kiss. Wanting the moment to last as if it might be the last one they'd ever have together. But an abrupt knock was heard at the door before it was flung open, not even giving them time to pull apart.

Another knight barged in, clad in his own suit of metal. "General Clementine, news from the...!" He stopped abruptly as he took in the sight of both girls. He quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive me, my queen."

Both, the captain of the guard and the queen, wearing a bright blush as their faces burned at being caught together. Clem taking the moment to speak for the queen to regain her composure as both of them were a bit put out. "This better be good Louis. I could have you executed for this."

It was an empty threat, but that didn't stop him from taking a nervous gulp. You did not want to get on the captain's bad side, but the fact that he walked in on the queen as well was bad enough. "A thousand apologies, my liege." He bowed his head again. "But we are under attack. Delta raiders have stormed the castle."

"What!" Both Clementine and Violet yelling at the same time. Shock completely overtaking the embarrassment they both felt moments ago.

"Show me," Clem demanded as the seriousness of the situation overtook her, and she changed back to the disciplined warrior that she was raised to be.

"Yes, Captain," Louis replied before standing once more and heading back out of the room.

She nodded to him before turning her attention back to the blonde and producing a letter with a blue seal across it. "Here. This is for you."

Violet stared at the rolled parchment knowing exactly what it was. She shook her head rejecting the offering. "No, don't do this. Don't..."

"Please..." Clem cut her off, though her voice was gentle as she spoke. "Violet...take it." This wasn't exactly easy for her either, but she had been trained when not to show emotion. Even though it tore her apart knowing what that letter said.

Violet had tears in her eyes, but she nodded and took the parchment from her hand. "Promise me you'll come back. Promise me."

Clem dropped to one knee again bowing her head and placing her arm across her chest once more. "You have my word, my queen."

With that, she stood once more. "Stay here. We'll handle this." She turned around and exited the queen's quarters at a brisk pace joining Louis out in the hall. The door was shut behind her and she addressed the two guards who stood watch. "You two, guard that door with your lives. No one comes in, no one comes out! Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" They both reported back, standing at attention as their swords were drawn from their sheaths. She nodded in approval before gesturing to Louis. "Commander, with me!"

She took off at a run as they traveled down the castle's corridors, Louis right at her side keeping pace. She addressed him as they made their way to the front gates. "You know you're damn lucky that this is the reason for coming to get me. A word about anything and you won't have to worry about the Delta. I'll take this sword and stab you myself. Understand?" She threatened.

Louis swallowed hard again as they came to a slow at the doors of the castle. "Yes, Captain."

The doors were pushed open and they walked outside into the courtyard where rows of soldiers stood at attention as their general made her appearance. Louis fell back into his rank and Clementine paced in front of knights.

"Katolis is in grave danger! Delta surges onto our land in hopes to take what is rightfully ours! But I look at you and I don't just see soldiers! I see strong, brave, individuals who have stood by each other's side and have never ever backed down from a fight! Today we face a danger all too familiar! Now the lines in the sand and our home is at hand! So as you're fellow knight, you're friend, and as you're supporter, I ask you to fight one more time!" She was handed her shield and she pulled her sword from the sheath at her side with one swift motion and raised it to the sky. "FOR KATOLIS!"

All the knights produced their swords and shouted at the same time. "FOR KATOLIS! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

Clementine stood at attention and nodded her approval as her knights cheered. For she was no longer the queen's secret lover, but her knight in shining armor. Stripped of emotion, and equipped with a blade of steel, she wore the symbol of their kingdom with pride. For there was no greater honor than that of a knight. And whether she died in battle today or years from now, she would stand up and fight. She was a servant of her kingdom and she would uphold its honor and her own by fighting for her home and her queen.

"Long live the queen."


	2. Just Call Me A Fighter

Violet stood at the tall window in her room. The view of the mountains in the distance, with the thick forests of Katolis laying at its base. A view she hated with all of her heart, for the memories that she carried within burned images into her mind.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly. "Misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brother's soul." She looked back up and her gaze looked out towards the land before drifting down to walls of the castle. "And should the skies be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over the knight I love."

* * *

Clem turned to one of the Knights at her side. "Commander David!?"

He stepped forward and bowed slightly, though he didn't seem that happy to be taking orders from someone younger than him. "General."

She gestured to a guard who walked forward holding the bridal of a gray-colored stallion with a black mane. The horse also covered in its own form of armor, sporting the symbol of the kingdom. "You are to take your ranks and set up a blockade two miles to the north." Then she turned to gesture to another man at her side. "If they surpass you, Commander Luke's forces will stand about a mile back, and another rank just beyond the front gates."

Another horse was brought forward, this one chestnut-colored with a tan mane. Both knights mounted their horses and Clem addressed them one last time. "Send word at the first sign of the approaching enemy."

Luke gave her a salute, but David fought back against her words. "And if they flank us from the side? Delta is a formidable threat, surely their plan is not simply to rush us from the front."

Clem folded her arms behind her back. "You will do as your told Commander. If you intend to think that I have sent you on a fools erand you are sadly mistaken." She said sternly. "I will not leave this castle defenseless and must they come from over the mountains and surpass these walls I will fight till my last breath. As I would expect from any knight who carries this symbol. Is that understood?"

David didn't like being talked down to and Clem understood his concern. He may be one of her most experienced knights, but it was his job to hold his tongue and to follow orders. So he nodded in a sign of respect. "Yes, Captain."

Clem nodded her sign of approval. "Good. Now move out!"

Both commanders turned their horses towards the entrance of the front gate where their forces waited for them and she watched them ride off past the hills and into the forests towards the north. The blue flags with their kingdom's symbols held high and blowing in the wind. Her knights disappeared in the distance.

She went to distribute commands to her remaining forces, but her attention was grabbed by figures in the distance. Her line of sight turned towards the hills once more as she saw her knights running back. They halted halfway between the edge of the forest and the iron gate at the front entrance. Someone ran back all the way to greet her and skidded his horse to an abrupt halt a few feet from her. Dust flying up in his hasty actions. "General! They're here! The Delta is here!"

A loud rumble echoed across the hills as shouts could be heard. A warrior's cry that sounded the beginning of any battle. Figures of red poured down the hillsides, accompanied by the same foreign colored flags that sported the Delta's own symbol.

Clementine wasted no time as the knight in her took full force. "Close the gates! Archers at the ready! They scale the walls, shoot on sight!" She gestured to the remaining knights present in the courtyard. "We hold them strong, we hold them fast!" Then lastly she gave a signal for six other people to follower her. "Royals, with me!"

Clem took off at a run with the six knights following her. They wore the same uniform as her but the slight difference being the lack of the gold trimming that outlined the plates of armor on Clem's suit that declared her as Captain.

She raced down the stone corridors until the hallway opened up into a large room. The cobblestone turning from the bland pattern that repeated down the castle's halls to a much more extravagant design splayed out across the floor of the throne room. Large marble pillars lifted to the high ceiling in rows on both sides of the room. A large stone staircase was off to the left, to which Clem knew led up into the halls to where the queen's quarters resided.

She came to a halt and turned to face the entrance that they had just come from. Her knights falling into place beside her till they built the formation of the queen's personal royal guard with the thrones reserved for the king and queen at their backs. Six specialty-trained knights plus the captain of the guard herself sworn to protect the queen with their lives.

She gestured with her hand, directing three of her knights to different places. "Louis, the stairs. Mitch, the window. Sophie, with me."

Clem pulled her sword once more and the blade gleamed in the sunlight the filtered in through the glass windows. "We make our stance here! For besides two other guards, we are the last thing that stands between them and the queen!"

Yells could be heard down the hall, as commotion from the courtyard reached their ears. A loud voice shouting, "There storming the castle, archers take aim!"

Clem's heart hammered in her chest, but fear was not an emotion she was taught to show. For it was not the promise of death that kept her up at night. She would take a stab to the heart from a steel blade with honor and pride, a willing sacrifice for her kingdom and a small price to pay for the life of her queen. But the thought of losing the one she fought so hard to protect got to her in the long hours of the night.

Though it was a thought that she could not show existed. No one knew of the fire that burned in her heart. A fuel that strived her to be better than she already was for it was not just the queen that she sought to protect, but her flower as well.

There was a loud bang at the front doors as wood was continuously rammed in hopes that the wooden barricade would give and be reduced to splinters. But the thundering of the castles main doors was not what was alarming. For windows shattered when bricks were thrown through their transparent forms. Glass raining down and falling to the floor in cutting shards. Seconds later Delta soldiers were climbing through the windows. Steel blades of their own gripped in hand. Their plated armor in a deep faded red compared to the blue of Katolis.

Mitch being the closest managed to kick the first raider back through the window and send them falling to the ground. But ten more knights rushed through and both sides were held in a standoff for a second before, Clem made the first move. She rushed the first raider closest to her, and bringing back her sword swung it forward. Steel screeched in a shower of sparks as the blades collided and her opponent's sword was thrown from their hand from the sheer force.

That's when the doors were pried open with exertion and ten more men poured into the throne room.

* * *

Violet paced back in forth in her room with glances up at the portrait that clung to her wall above the mantel of the fireplace. She could hear the shrill yells and constant hammering of metal on metal. She was no idiot and knew Delt's knights had stormed their front gates, but she hadn't expected it so soon.

She knew they faced an enemy that would not stop until the very walls of her fortress crumbled beneath them and each thundering blow to the doors downstairs caused panic to surge through her as thoughts of her knight clouded her mind.

She looked over at the map that crowded her table and the red and blue pieces that covered the board bothered her with their presence. Maybe if she'd made a decision earlier on, things wouldn't have come to this. If she'd sent her forces out to meet the oncoming threat before they'd managed to gather at the gates, then maybe they wouldn't be in this position now. But she'd let fear and uncertainty corrupt her for the terrors of her past fought with a vengeance because she'd been faced with a problem exactly like this before.

She looked up at the painting once more. Back then war had never been a trouble to plague her mind, but the moment things had taken a turn for the worse, the one she loved most had been ripped from her life. A young man stood next to her in that portrait with his bright red hair being the thing that declared him an outcast compared to the rest of them. Her brother, or half-brother if you will, the one to uphold the right as Captain of the Royal Guard before her knight now. Jackson.

Violet had always taken great interest in his role as a knight. She'd wanted to be one herself if not for the title she was born into. Even though he was older, Jackson could not inherit the right to the throne for he was not the true heir of Violet's father, the king. For they shared the same mother, but Jackson's real father landed him the title of step-prince, placing him as Captain of the guard and Violet as the future ruler of Katolis.

But Violet hated her role as leader of Katolis, a role which had been thrust into her hands at an early age. Her brother had died in a fierce battle when she was ten, saving both her and her parents from assassins. Fire raged onto the lands of Katolis that night and heavily wounded, Jackson had ultimately died in the flames.

His sacrifice had not gone unnoticed, and his shield had been scavenged from the ruins of destruction. The swords colliding on the front that had been painted on had from then on become the symbol of their kingdom. A reminder of their most formidable swordsman. A symbol that Violet took great pride in.

But nine years later, her parents suffered the same fate as her brother. A trip gone wrong as they traveled across the land for an annual meeting with the other four kingdoms to discuss changes and maintain peace between the realms.

Spring brought along dangerous slopes in the mountains for the warming temperatures caused the excess snow and ice to melt. An incoming storm had made the journey home even more perilous when a mudslide occurred. Neither of her parents survived making her queen at the young age of nineteen, a role she despised. Violet hated making decisions at the expense of the lives of her people, especially one life in particular.

But if she was being honest, her parent's departure in her life had not created as big of a hole in her heart as the loss of her brother had. Both the former king and queen had always been too busy to pay her much mind, and when they did it wasn't always brought with kindness. Jackson being the only one who really cared and treated her like a normal person. So once she became queen she changed the kingdom's name from Ericsson's to Katolis, not wanting the name that her parents had ruled over.

She remembered how Jackson had even taught her how to fight. Sunny afternoons spent in the courtyard where he'd spar with her, using wooden swords. A value her parents looked down upon, but to Violet, she found it essential that she knew how to defend herself. She was nowhere close to being as good as the Captain, but it gave her the advantage if she was ever placed in danger, much like right now. Which is why she often kept a dagger at her side.

Assassins were a common thing when you were looked at as unfit to rule. Taking up the crown at a young age brought that consequence, yet she had never fallen victim to that of a blade. But sometimes it was not the physical threats that you had to be watchful of, for a gentle tongue could break bones just as easily.

Which is why Violet loved having Clementine in her life. Clem knew how to not let things get to her. She could remove all of the self-doubts and make decisions for what was best for the people around her. Something Violet lacked, for confidence in her abilities were not her strong suit. She couldn't bear the thought of having blood on her hands from a decision she had made, especially if that blood was spilled from her own knight.

Violet's eyes drifted to the rolled parchment that laid motionless in her desk. The blue seal staring back at her with the symbol of Katolis imprinted on it. She was terrified yet burning inside at the mystery of what it's pages contained.

She knew what it meant if she were to break the waxy bond that held the contents of the letter from showing its face. She didn't want to seal her knight's fate before the outcome of a battle was determined. Opening it meant admitting the bitter end, and she did not want to assume that this day would be her knight's last.

Clementine was the most skilled swordsman that she had ever encountered. Surpassing everyone in her rank at the mere age of sixteen and becoming Captain at twenty-one, she was the youngest to take up the leader of the guard and hold the title of general in her army.

In every sparing practice, every drill, that Violet had caught glimpse of from the castle's windows, she had never once seen her Knight's weapon fall from her hand. It always ended with her opponent's sword in the ground and a victim on their back at the mercy of her blade.

But Violet knew that she was still just one person. Clem would fight the whole of Delta's army if she had to, god knows she'd try for Violet. And there wasn't a thing she could do to convince the knight otherwise. But that was what scared her. Clem would rather die than so much as let someone lay a hand on the young queen.

So with the loud crash that echoed through the castle's interior, signaling the fall of the structure's front doors, she picked up the piece of parchment. If everything went downhill from here, this might be her only shot to read her knight's letter. So without another moment's hesitation, she broke the wax seal.

Her heart pounded as she unrolled the scroll and read it's contents.

_"When I thought that I fought this war alone you were there with me, by my side on the front lines. We fought to believe the impossible, and we were one with our destinies entwined._

_You've always given me a reason to fight. For no matter what, it was my job to risk everything for you because you are the queen. But my fire burns brighter than before because it is not a knight's honor that makes me strive to be better, but you, my queen._

_So with the enemy surging onto our home, I know what this has come to. But there's a price to pay as a knight. Because with__ no-one wearing their real face, it's a whiteout of emotion and I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall._

_When the love in letters fades, it's like moving in slow motion and we're already too late if we arrive at all. __And then we're caught up in the arms race, an involuntary addiction.__ And we're shedding every value that we were taught._

_So as my last request, will you please show me your real face, draw a line in the horizon. Because I only need your name to count the reasons why I fought._

_So whether we die today or a hundred moons from now, you will always have my heart..._

_My queen, my light, my flower."_

Violet brought a hand to cover her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She knew Clem's disciplined upbringing made her bury her emotions, and sometimes it was hard for her to express her true feelings. She couldn't imagine how long it had taken the brunette to write through all of this, but what she had displayed in ink spoke volumes that no one but Violet could understand.

Violet's eyes widened as she realized, "I never told her."

She looked at the door, was it worth it? Had Delta's armies really marched across the entire nation to come and kill her, to kill both of them? If this were to be there last day, she had to tell her. She stood from her chair, but a noise caused her to freeze. It was faint, but the light tap on the roof gave it away. Violet slipped a small knife into her hand from her sleeve.

A rock smashed through the window and the shattering sound of glass was heard. Violet whipped around and the knife flew from her hand. It spun through the air and the blade impaled the wall right next to the head of a red-haired girl who stood at the window she had just broken. She pulled the knife from the wall with her hand and spun it around in her fingers. "Well, well, looks like we have a queen who can fight."

Violet pulled her long dagger from its sheath at her side. "Damn, right. I'm not going down without a fight."

The ginger smirked at her remark. "Finally, someone who likes to have a little fun." She threw the knife behind her and out the window then pulled out her sword.

Violet knew she was at a disadvantage, for a sword was much longer than the elongated knife that she carried. But she would not submit to defeat without a fight. She let the intruder make the first move and when she rushed her Violet raised her dagger to block the incoming blow. But the blades slipped against each other and she jumped back as the sword slipped down and made contact with the floor.

Violet's heart pounded, but her attacker found great amusement in their struggle, treating it as if it was a game. But assassins often took pleasure in the lives they stole and the redhead smirked at her tenacity. "Not too bad, princess." She looked at the table in front of her taking notice of its position compared to her target. "But we're not here to play games." She kicked over the table and sent it across the floor, the red and blue chips falling to the ground in a clatter of plastic pieces.

The table collided with the blonde before she could move out of the way. It sent her to the floor and her weapon fell from her hand as she was thrown backward with the force of the table.

* * *

Out in the hall, a different story had played out with the two knights who stood watch at the door. The sharp noise of glass shattering coming from the opposite side of the door before an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"The queen, she's in trouble! We have to go help!" The knight on the left stated in panic.

She went to reach for the door when the glint of a blade stopped her. "I'm sorry Brody, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass." Her partner moved in front of the door.

She looked up at him in shock. "But Marlon...what do you..." A loud crash was heard inside the room, but he made no action to move.

Brody glared at him. "If you won't help her then I will."

She went to move around him, but he blocked her path with his sword. "You don't understand, we have to let them take her."

"What do you..." Her eyes narrowed at him. "You knew this would happen?"

"Brody please, let me explain..."

"Traitor!" She produced her sword and didn't hesitate to swing.

Marlon went to block it and the two went back and forth as steel swords collided. But the blonde had not wanted a fight between the two and his form was sloppy in his movements to block the girl's strikes. His hands shook as he fought to maintain a grip on his weapon. Brody found her opening and with a strong thrust up knocked his sword from his hand. She brought her foot up and kicked him back, sending him to the floor. She kicked his sword to the side and putting her foot on his chest pointed the sword at his face. "Make any sudden moves and I'll end you." She threatened.

Brody stepped off of him and gestured for him to stand. Marlon obeyed and raised his hands in surrender. Brody kept her eyes on him as she moved to pry open the wooden door to the queen's quarters.

* * *

Clem pulled her blade from another one of Delta's fighters, the end slick with blood. But she barely had time to slip her weapon free before it was swung to meet the steel of an opposing sword. Giving no leeway, the knight in red raised their weapon once more but it was blocked by the brunette's shield and before they had time for a counter-attack, another knight in blue came up from behind the Captain and plunged their blade into the flesh of the enemy.

Clem watched her opponent crumble at the sharpness of Sophie's blade. Clem panted hard as she took a split second to stare around, the number of fallen Delta soldiers rising. But it was as if all of a sudden the fighting had stopped, and now the Royal guard stood among the motionless bodies of the defeated raiders. The knight's of red had stopped coming. She looked out the window and could see smoke rise in the west. Without a second to lose, Clem rushed to the window and peered out. There was smoke in the distance, as it curled around the wind and into the air from a fire that she could not see.

It drifted upward and out, black against the blue of the clear skies. But for its purpose of being there, she could not understand. If Delta had wanted to burn them to the ground, flames would already be lapping at the thick forests that surrounded them. The flames climbing higher into the mountainside until the entire land was ablaze. But the mysterious smoke was all there was to see.

Shouts pulled her attention away as her knights cheered. And she could see Delta's red flags disappear into the distance. They were retreating? Her remaining knights of the queen's personal guard saw this too and Louis gave a cheer at having driven the enemy off. "We did it!"

But Clem pulled herself away from the window lost in thought. Something didn't add up, that fight was a bit...too easy. Delta was a formidable force to be reckoned with, and even though they had surpassed the walls there couldn't have been more than twenty soldiers at her feet.

Lost in thought she looked up when she heard a grunt of discomfort come from the stairs. She looked up and saw Brody shove Marlon in the back and he dropped to his knees once they reached the bottom of the stone stairwell. "He's a traitor! The queen, she's gone!"

"What!" About five voices all shouted at the same time. But Clem's was the loudest out of everyones. "No!"

Not even caring about anyone else in the room she pushed past Brody and raced up the stairs. She followed the red carpeting and ran down the hall to a room she was all too familiar with. The door already flung open she stopped at the doorway. The first thing catching her attention was the jagged outline of the window where the glass used to reside in its full form. Clem's eyes scanned the room. Papers littered the floor, along with some books that had been knocked from their homes on the bookshelf. She saw that the table she had stood at not even two hours ago had been flipped and the maps gameboard appearance had been destroyed now that the pieces were scattered across the floor.

It looked more like someone had ransacked the place looking for something rather than an assassination attempt. But that was another thing. The color red did not litter the floor, for there had been no bloodshed. But the queen was nowhere to be found. The room lay empty of the person it was once used to protect. Clem looked down at the floor and leaned down to pick up the letter she had given the blonde. She shook her head in denial as she looked over the words written in her hand.

There was no blood, the queen was nowhere to be found, and it was a battle that had been over before it had even started. This was planned. Delta had known what they were doing, for this was not an assassination attempt but a kidnapping. Anger boiled throughout Clem's blood and her fist clenched tightly. Then brody's words repeated in her head. _"He's a traitor!"_

Clem repocketed the papers and left the room. She stormed down the corridor and rushed down the steps, a new fire lit and anger clear in her steps. Marlon still resided on his knees in the middle of the floor with the rest of the guard surrounding him. Kights on both sides of him holding him in place.

Louis tried to intervene in wanting answers. "Is it true? Is she really gone?"

But Clem only shoved past him not caring to answer. She pulled her sword from its scabbard as she marched up to the blonde knight. She raised it back and swung. Marlon closed his eyes not wanting to see the end, but when he opened them the Captain's sword was mere centimeters from his neck. "Speak fast, for they may very well be the last words you ever say."

Marlon didn't reply and she pushed the edge of her blade to his neck, the metal bit into the skin causing the slightest drop of blood to appear. She could hear Marlon's breath hitch before he went to respond. "The attack was a setup. Delta wanted to keep everyone from the queen so they could send in assassins to kidnap her."

"Where are they taking her!? What do they want with her?" Clem demanded as she put slightly more pressure against the blade on his throat.

"Up north, to one of their camps! I don't know what they wanted with her. I swear! They threatened to kill me if I didn't let them take her!." Marlon cried out in a panic.

Clem removed her blade and glared at him. "You're a fucking coward." She pointed the end of her sword at the X that resided on his shoulder. "You don't deserve to wear this symbol. You dishonor everything it stands for! You suck at protection!"

She returned her sword to its place at her side then addressed the knights who had him by the arms. "Put him in the dungeon. No food or water, three days." She straightened her back and looked him over one last time. "Will see if her majesty has as much mercy as I do once I'm done with you."

She turned to Louis and Sophie who stood at her other side but kept her eyes on their traitorous friend. "Mount up. Where leaving."

Louis's face changed to one of shock. "Leaving? But...where are we going?"

She sent him a look that said _"A__re you an idiot?"_ But responded without missing a beat. "After them of course. We're bringing my...the queen back. I swear on my li..." She stopped. She couldn't make a promise like that. She could swear on her life, but as a knight, she was already expected to uphold that promise. But being from Katolis there was only one thing she could promise that was worth more than her life and she was not afraid to make that type of commitment. For there was no higher price than that of her queen. "Mark my words, because... I Swear By The Sword!"

Everyone's eyes widened at her words and gasps could be heard as they echoed off the walls in the spacious room. They all knew what it meant to take up a promise like that. For it was a promise made in honor of their kingdom's sacred symbol. This wasn't 'bring back the queen or die trying'. No, if Clem failed at her task she would be forcefully killed. For failing a promise ti the sword was considered high treason.

She didn't give anyone the chance to respond as she walked away, clear agitation and anger written on her face and present in every move she made. She went to walk out of the battlefield that was once the throne room, now it's floors dripped in blood from fallen knights. Fools who sacrificed themselves in a suicide mission, and to achieve what?

But Marlon's voice trailed after her in anger wanting to get back at her. Now feeling brave that he no longer had a sword pointed at his neck."You think this changes anything!? You think I couldn't hear you back there!? I know what you said! You love her! You're in love with the queen."

Clem didn't hesitate as a dagger was slipped into her hand. She turned halfway around and with the flick of her hand sent the knife across the room where the blade pierced deep into his skin and slit his throat. Blood ran down Marlon's neck, silencing him and staining his skin red. The knights restraining him letting go and his body dropped to the floor motionless.

Everyone stood shocked, not daring to say a word for fear they'd be next. Clem paid them no mind however and continued her march down the hall, final words falling from her lips.

"No mercy."


	3. True Intentions

_"I'm ready now for what's coming. I've seen it now with my eyes closed and I know how this ends._

_I'm unsteady, but I won't quit running. No, I'll never let you go._

_It's the final hour and I feel my heart racing. I feel my body bracing for that final blow. Lord knows the glory I've been chasing. It's stripped me of everything so there was no worry, no fear, but it would never vanquish the fire that burns in my heart._

_But now it might be the end."_

* * *

Clem walked up the spiral staircase and came to a door at the top. She thrust open the wooden door and walked into the Captain's quarters. She walked up to a wardrobe and pulled the doors open. She stared up at what hung on the wall, something she rarely ever wore unless dealing with formal or ceremonial matters.

Pulling it down, she wrapped a cloak of dark blue velvet around her shoulders with a silver trim around its edges. The black outline of a shield draped across her back, with two swords crossing each other at the blade, set in the middle.

Clem looked back at herself in the cheval mirror that stood in the corner of her room. She pulled her sword from her side and watched the blade shine in the reflection, now cleared of the slick red substance that was the marking of her efforts to defend the kingdom. She looked over at a picture that lay on the desk, her hardened demeanor faltering for a minute as she gazed over the faces contained in the photo. She closed her eyes in a moment of silence as she let thoughts shuffle through her mind. Waves of emotion washed over her as she thought about everything that led her here and what the possible outcome of her actions could bring.

But once she regained her sight, she was stripped of those feelings and stared back at her reflection with a vengeance. "My heart, for Katolis."

* * *

Sunlight showed through the entrance of the castle's front doorway and the Captain of the guard walked out into the courtyard. Her cape ruffled by her movements with every step she took, swaying back and forth behind her. The guards at the entranceway soluting her as she walked past, but her face remained expressionless as she kept her gaze outward toward the horizon. As if she were to say that they were beneath her and barely acknowledge their presence.

She walked with a purpose as she made her way towards a small group of people gathered towards the center of the courtyard. And anyone daring enough to get in her way would be considered a fool. But eyes remained on her, for it was not every day that one saw the Captain in her truest form. For the cape that hung from her shoulders was the ultimate thing that truly separated her from any ordinary knight and raised her status to that of Captain of the Royal Guard.

She halted in front of one of her guards and he nodded at her. "General?"

Clem didn't even look at him as she adjusted the gauntlet around her wrist. "Bring me, Thunder."

The knight's eyes widened at her request and he stumbled over his words when he replied. "I-uh, Y-yes, of course. R-right away, General." He whistled to two other bystanders telling them to come with him and left without another word.

Clem struck her sword into the cobblestones beneath her feet with force, causing the ground to chip away some, so her weapon stood upright when she let it go. Then with her free hand, she readjusted her other gauntlet on her left arm. She watched as two horses were brought over, both white in appearance making the blue and gray armor they were wearing pop with color against their sleek coats.

Her elite guard stood not too far away, along with some of her top commanders in the force and she addressed them. "I'm taking two Royals with me..." Which is what she referred the members of the queen's personal guard as. "...and one of you will be put in charge while I'm gone."

David seemed put off by this though and he went to protest, never being able to hold his opinions to himself. "You're leaving? But General, you can't leave when you're needed here. The kingdom no longer has a leader to look to."

Clem didn't acknowledge his replies, however. He didn't know about the promise she had made. "Nothing is going to stop me from doing what is most important, and that is getting the queen back. I won't ask that anyone should come with me, so it's volunteer only."

She looked to her group and was pleased when she saw Louis step forward. "Me and Sophie will gladly accompany you on this journey, Captain." They both bowed to her.

She smiled and nodded at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." And both Louis and Sophie climbed up into the saddles of their horses.

That's when the sound of shouting reached her ears and a harsh neigh from a horse. She looked across the courtyard to the direction of the stables where the same three men were seen trying to wrestle a large black mustang into submission. The horse neighed loudly and stood up on its hind legs, pulling the reins from the knight's hands. The three men crowded around it trying to regain control of the lively stallion, but the crowded space only made him lash out more as he stood back up on his back legs and gave another harsh whinny, flailing his front legs in the air.

Clem rolled her eyes at her knight's feeble attempts to calm the large creature. She brought a hand to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle.

At the sound, the horse landed back on all four feet, calming instantly. Its eyes landed on the Captain and it slowly walked up to her, the sound of its hooves tapping against the stone pavement.

Clem reached out her hand and the horse brought it's muzzle up to her hand and she stroked his face gently. "Easy, Thunder." She talked to the horse as if he were a person. "Ready? Where going to get Violet back." She whispered as she patted his neck. The horse shaking its head in what could be considered a nod in agreement.

"That's the Captain's horse alright." Came a mumbled voice as they whispered to their comrades. Clem barely catching it.

"What was that?" She shot a look towards the three men who had previously gone to fetch her horse.

"Uh...nothing, Captain." He quickly went to cover for himself, falling into silence at a quick glare from his commanding officer.

Clem sent him a look, that said she wasn't pleased by his remark. "That's what I thought." She pried her sword from the earth and returned it to its place at her side. Then she brought a foot up, placing it into the stirrup, and in one swift motion swung herself into the saddle of the large stallion.

It'd been a while since she'd been placed in the saddle, for guarding the castle and the queen was her main priority. So she didn't really get to go anywhere unless escorting the queen somewhere, a mission that seemed to present itself far less than she liked. For riding reminded her of one of her first memories with the young queen, back when they were still just kids.

* * *

_"You're really good at that." The young blonde said to the girl next to her. "I don't think I've ever seen him so calm."_

_"Thanks," Clem said from next to her as she leaned over the railing to stroke the muzzle of a large black horse. "What's his name?"_

_The princess of Katolis stared up at the muscular animal trying to remember what she had heard from earlier. "I think some guards called him Thunder."_

_"Thunder?"_

_The blonde nodded in confirmation. "Because he's so big, when he runs it sounds like the rumble of thunder." She explained. "He was a wild horse before he was brought here, but all the knights are afraid of him. He won't let anyone get close to him, let alone touch him. You're the first person he's never shown aggression towards."_

_Clem smiled at the blonde but caught her curious gaze. "You want to pet him?"_

_But the question seemed to startle the older girl. "I-I don't think he'll let me." But it only got Clem to smile more._

_"You just need to remember that horses have feelings too. Just be gentle. Here..." Clem held out her hand for the other girl to take. Violet was hesitant to do so, but let Clem take her hand and guide her closer towards the muzzle of the black, beast. Thunder stomped his foot in a fidgety manner and Clem felt Violet's hand tense under her own, wanting to pull away. "It's okay. I'm right here, he's not going to hurt you." Clem kept one hand on Thunder's neck to keep him calm as she brought Violet's hand up to stroke his face._

_Violet let out a soft gasp as her hand made contact with the sleek coat of the mustang, but Clem felt her relax when Thunder accepted her touch. "See he's not so scary. He's just misunderstood. Isn't that right, Thunder?" Clem asked the horse, to which he seemed to shake his head in agreement and got the brunette to giggle._

_Violet looked at the interaction between the horse and the girl in amazement. "Do you know how to ride?" She asked as she gave Thunder's nose one last pet._

_Clem nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. My Uncle owns a farm and he raises horses to sell. He taught me to ride and how to care for them." She turned her attention away from Thunder and to the princess. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"_

_Violet nodded. "Yeah, my brother showed me how. He's a knight, and the Captain of the Royal Guard."_

_"That's cool," Clem replied. "It must be awesome to live in a castle like this."_

_But she watched as Violet's face fell at her remark. "Not really. I never get to go anywhere and my parents are always telling me what to do and how to act. Being the princess of Katolis is no fun." She pouted. "I think your job is cool. You get to train to be a knight one day. __I wanted to become one just like my brother, but my parents won't let me. They always go on a rant about how I'm going to be the ruler of Katolis one day, but I don't want to be queen. It's no fun." Violet folded her arms in disappointment as she stared at the stone pattern on the ground._

_Clem nodded in understanding. "I never wanted to be a knight either, but my decision was kind of made for me." Her gaze drifted to the ground sadly. "After my parents died, this was the role I was thrust into."_

_Violet sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a great knight one day."_

_Clem smiled at her comforting words. "Thanks. And I'm sure you'll be an amazing queen someday too."_

_Violet felt heat rush to her cheeks at the brunette's compliment. "T-thanks, I-uh..."_

_But someone calling her name snapped her out of it. "Violet! Let's go, you have work to do if you're ever going to be queen of Katolis one day." Her father said strictly._

_Violet turned to Clem. Her gaze drifting to the ground sadly, not wanting to leave the brunette. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go. Bye." She sent Clem an apologetic look before running to catch up with the king._

_Clem stopped petting Thunder and watched the young princess leave. Her eyes not drifting from the girl until she walked up the steps and into the castle where she was out of sight. But even then, her gaze remained until she felt a gentle nudge against her shoulder from the horse behind her. She smiled and went back to stroking the velvety softness of his nose. "I think she'll be a great queen. And I'll be a great knight just like she said." Clem told him. "I'll protect her no matter what. You and me both...Thunder."_

* * *

Clem gave Thunder another pat on the neck. No one else had tamed such a spirited horse. He was eight hundred pounds of pure muscle, with the heart of a mustang. His obsidian coat appeared glossy in the morning sun, giving him a shine that appealed to his look. But it also fell cause for the feeling of intimidation as he wore the metal coloring of Katolis. He may live under the captivity of the kingdom, but he was still wild at heart and paid no mind to listen to anyone besides her. Though she figured Thunder had a soft spot for the queen just like her. For Violet was about the only one besides Clem that he actually allowed to have any sort of contact with, without lashing out.

David still seemed agitated at her departure, however. "With all due respect General, you can not just leave the kingdom defenseless. The queen has disappeared and that means that the role of leadership is turned to you." He got down on one knee and bowed to her. "Let me go. I will rescue the queen, and you can stay to rule."

However noble his intentions claimed to be, she didn't trust David. She may have trained under his guidance, but she knew he envied her for surpassing him in both skill and rank. "No, it must be me who goes. For I...have Sworn to The Sword in my promise to bring back the queen of Katolis."

If it wouldn't have been such a serious promise, she probably would have found the expression across his face amusing. For David appeared utterly baffled by her claim, but he regained his composure seconds later. "Very well, then I shall hold down the fort until your arrival."

"That won't be necessary, Commander." She told him before nudging her horse forward and turning him slightly to face her Royals. She pointed at someone and gestured them forward with her hand. "Step forward Commander. While I'm gone I'll be leaving Agar in charge. She will be acting Captain in my place until we return." Clem pulled a letter from her saddlebag and presented it to her knight.

David was shocked by her choice of action, but it quickly turned to outrage. And while he bit back his tongue to a point, he still let his anger show. "So that's how it's going to be? I outrank everyone in our troops! I'm the most experienced knight in our forces!"

Clem looked at him unamused. "I don't doubt that Commander." She told him honestly, but her face grew hard and serious. "But I don't trust you, David. There is more to leading than ruling with an iron fist. Your skilled, David. There's no doubt about that, but you run on discipline and a short temper. Something I will not leave the subjects of Katolis in the hands of."

He went red in the face from rage at his flaws being pointed out. Only seeming to prove the Captain's points further as each minute passed. "It seems to me that you seek a higher status compared to your fellow knights, and that is not what we stand for. I doubt your true intentions as a knight of Katolis." She folded her arms in disproval. "Tell me, Commander, where do your true loyalties lie? Because if you cannot accept the decisions of myself and others included, your title is worthless. And you dishonor that of a knight's role."

David gestured at himself. "You doubt my intentions?! What about you General? Are you're intentions as true as you say they are? Because from where I stand it seems there's more than meets the eye. You swore to the sword to bring back the queen, for the kingdom of Katolis! But do you really do it in honor of the queen, or because you see her as something more?"

All eyes in the courtyard turned to her at David's outburst Gossip traveled fast, and that was twice someone had called her out for her true interest in finding the queen. She was enraged at David's accusation. He had stepped out of line on multiple occasions, for his way of thinking brought him to believe that he was better than everyone else. She had always let it slide to a point, but she would not stand for it this time. She had half a mind to sentence him to the same fate as Marlon, but killing two people in one day for the same outburst would not do well for her image. The more blood she wore on her hands would only prove the point she was trying to dismiss.

Clem glared at him, a look she wore when she was out to kill, but her sword remained sheathed. Thunder could sense her mood, however, and stamped his hoof against the ground in irritation. "My intentions have remained the same from day one. I am a servant of Katolis. A servant! And my loyalties would run deep whether I hold the title of Captain or not! I would sacrifice everything in the name of Katolis, something it seems you cannot do!" She looked to the symbol that lay against his shoulder and pointed at him. "You dishonor that mark and everything it stands for! You are lucky that you do not suffer the same fate as Marlon, least I strip you of your title!"

David glared at her, his anger past the point of boiling over. He had lost the battle and it infuriated him that he had been shown up at the hands of someone younger than half his age. He stormed off, pulling his sword from his scabbard and striking it into the ground. Then pulling his helmet off and throwing it to the ground as well.

Clem continued to glare at him as she watched him walk off, until he could no longer be seen. Then her gaze shifted to that of her knight she had previously given the title of acting Captain too. She gestured with her head in the direction of an open space where no one resided. "Walk with me."

She clicked her tongue getting Thunder to move forward slowly, allowing her knight to keep pace on foot. She stopped a few yards away, where they could talk without anyone intervening. "I have no doubt in the choice I have made with giving you this assignment. I've seen your work, I know you're capable, and I know that Katolis is lucky to have someone as skilled and honorable as you."

"I will do my best to uphold that, Captain." She said and bowed her head to the General. "But what about David, does he know that..."

Clem lifted a hand to silence her, cutting her off. And her face grew serious as her next words left her mouth. "Do not trust David. It may be a month from now, it may be a year, but he will stab you in the back."

She nodded in confirmation. "I'll be careful. Though with all due respect, Captain Agar isn't very subtle."

Clem gave a slight chuckle at her words. She pulled the reins and turned Thunder around to face back in the direction that they had come from. She spoke with a smile as she addressed her knight for the last time. "I'd embrace your title soldier. After all, it's not every day you get to take the place of the Captain." And she sent a wink in her direction.

Her newfound Captain cleared her throat, slightly put off by her General's rare show of humor. "Ahem, true. Fair point."

Clem nodded one last time to her before her expression changed back to her serious form. She gave a loud sharp whistle, grabbing the attention of Louis and Sophie. "Let's move out!" She pulled on the reins and Thunder gave an excited neigh as he reared back slightly, before lunging forward and taking off at a run. Louis and Sophie following her lead. Hooves thundered over stones as the three of them passed under the archway of the gate, the last glimpse of them before they disappeared in the far off distance.

* * *

The air was cool and crisp, with a thin mist covering the elevated land. The sun no longer helping to warm the chilled air, for the fog blocked its immense rays making the sky above a bright gray color. As if the clouds above were filled with dread, but hope still shinned behind their gloomy attributes.

A puff of air could now be visible with each light breath from the queen of Katolis as they continued their journey up the side of the mountain. Despite having her hands bound with rope and being escorted into the highlands of the mountains by an assassin, Violet remained quite calm. For some reason, she did not fear her kidnapper or the possible outcome of death.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but she was surprised by the distance they had already cleared. She didn't mention it, but she looked quizzically at the red-haired assassin as if trying to understand her motive for doing this. There was a reason she was still alive. Delta had not been so merciful with the leaders of Richmond and McCarroll. To send an assassin and not have her throat slit by the end of the day, meant that there was more than what meets the eye.

"You know that you don't have to do this. Lilly may be the queen of Delta, but that doesn't make her automatically right in her motives." Violet told her kidnapper.

Minerva held a straight face, but Violet could pick up the hint of amusement in her voice. "Queen Lilly has her reasons for things. I assure you her motives are clear. She has made a commitment to protect her people. Delta is strong, but the queen has taken it upon herself to make it stronger."

"Meaning you need me to achieve something," Violet replied knowingly. "You storm my castle, send your knights on a suicide mission, but do not take my life. You seek to use me, but whatever you hope to accomplish I will not partake in." Violet stated sternly.

Minerva turned to face her, a smirk forming upon her face. "Ya know, you're a smart one, princess. A much more formidable opponent than the last royals we took down." She said as she ran her hands across the queen's shoulders.

Violet was not amused by her tone, however, and kept a straight face not giving into her teasing. She pulled away from the girl's lingering hands. "First off, it's queen." To which Violet received an eye roll for. "Secondly, power is not always driven by strength. Lilly says she is doing what's best for her kingdom, but a king of fools wears a heavy crown. And ultimately it is too late when they find that they almost drowned."

Minerva rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say, princess." But then she smirked as she pulled a crooked dagger from the sheath at her side. She walked up to the blonde and poised the side of the blade at her throat, but she did not get the reaction she was hoping for as Violet's unamused stare did not falter. "You are correct in saying that queen Lilly has motives in your capture rather than in your downfall. But you still serve your purpose whether you wish to participate or not. As long as you remain alive, you are of use to us."

Violet felt perplexed by her words. If she wasn't meant to do anything or meant to offer anything up, but to simply keep breathing, what could Delta have use for in her capture? "How so?"

The assassin smirked at her and she tossed her blade in the air catching it once more in her hand. "Isn't it obvious? I thought you were the smart one." She took her dagger and stabbed it into the side of a tree that stood nearby, so it remained lodged into the bark. She leaned up against the tree with her arms folded as she stared at the young queen. "At the last summit of the Pentarchy, I thought you made it quite obvious where your true loyalties lie. It was obvious to Lilly what was going on."

Violet watched as Minerva walked around her, as if the young assassin had to keep herself busy as she talked and was not able to sit still for more than a minute. "You are not as innocent as you seem." She pulled her dagger from the tree once more and walked back up to her prisoner. She lifted Violet's chin with the end of her knife. "You've committed high treason against your people. For you...have fallen in love with your own knight."

Violet's eyes widened and for the first time on this journey, her heart started to pound in her chest. What Minerva spoke of was the truth, but she would not admit that to the girl. She regained her composure quite quickly and hoped that Minnie had not noticed the underlying fear that had made itself present. She jerked her head away from the knife's blade and continued to glare at the redhead.

But Minerva only shrugged her shoulders while resheathing her blade. "I don't blame you. If it had been me, I probably would have fallen for her as well. But Lilly is willing to overlook that, with how skilled your knight is."

Violet's head snapped up at Minerva's words. Things were finally falling into place and she understood what the Delta was after. Minerva smirked at her prisoner's realization and she leaned in close to Violet's face, her voice just above a whisper. "It's not you that Lilly wants, it's your Captain."

Dread filled Violet at the redhead's words. Lilly wanted Clem to fight in her war, and she was being used to draw her out. She wished that she could say that their troubles were in vain, but Violet knew that if Clementine was still alive she would no doubt come after her. There was a sliver of hope that she could have sent out a group to come and rescue her, but to believe in that would mean lying to herself. Clem not only took her job seriously but with the hidden reminisce of her feelings for the blonde being added to that, there was no denying that her knight would be the one to try and rescue her.

Minerva seemed pleased with herself at finally getting the blonde to feel some kind of fear. "Better get comfortable princess, we might be here for a while. After all, we can't let them get too far behind."

She pushed Violet down, so she was now sitting on the ground with her back against a tree. Violet glared at her as the assassin walked off a little ways away, but it didn't last long, for feelings of dread and worry now clouded her mind. Thoughts of Clementine ran through her head, and it pained her to know that her knight was charging right into a trap. Why did she have to go and fall for the Captain of her guard when she knew it was dangerous? It made her think back to when she had first realized her newfound feelings for the brunette.

* * *

_Violet leaned up against the railing of the high balcony, very uninterested in today's activity or lesson if you will. It seemed that the older she got the more boring these "lessons" seemed to get. And at age fifteen, this one in particular was not only boring but completely against her interests as a person._

_The sun was slowly reaching the horizon in the west and it set light against the bricks of the castle's walls that made it glow like the color of honey. It was beautiful to see the deep orange set behind the hills and turn the land to gold...that is if you overlooked the sea of people that stood below. Royals and Nobel men walked through the gates and up to the palace doors, each stopping to bow and waving up to the queen and princess of Katolis. They were here to discuss royal matters with her father, the king._

_Violet hated greeting new people, but it was expected of her as the future queen of the kingdom. It wasn't as bad when she had been younger, but now at fifteen she always dreaded the conversation that came with it. Another lesson that came with being the heir to the throne. And she despised the words that fell from her mother's mouth. "You know Violet, I think it's about time you started thinking about the future of our kingdom."_

_The young blonde rolled her eyes at her words. "Really, how so?" Came her sarcastic reply, as if everything she already did wasn't preparing for the future. But her attention was suddenly pulled to something happening across the long courtyard to the space where the knight's usually trained. Her mind barely listening to what the queen had to say._

_"One day you will be the queen of Katolis, but a queen also needs a king. __You're old enough now, that you should start considering who you ought to marry." The queen told her as she continued to wave at the nobles lingering below._

_Violet scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought. King? She didn't have a problem with the people of Katolis, but she did when they were being pushed into marrying her. But she didn't dwell on the thought long, as her focus returned back to the courtyard. Her mother not realizing her drifting gaze from the nobles to the training grounds as a yell was heard._

_"Again! Keep your sword poised and ready for incoming attacks!" She heard David, one of their commanding officers, yell. She watched him circle a sparring match between two of his knights. One, in particular, catching her eye. A brunette she knew, who was training to become a knight in their forces. She felt herself smiling as she watched the two duel. Clementine's sword never leaving her opponent an opening to strike._

_"You could marry a prince or even a noble boy. It is of the utmost importance for it will help to strengthen the kingdom. And it is your honor to uphold as future queen." Her mother lectured on. But Violet's attention was not there as she nodded. "Mhm...yeah..." She straightened her back standing up from her slouched position against the railing to get a better view of the fight below._

_For a moment she saw Clem's gaze turn and the knight in training caught her stare. The sudden distraction making her unaware of the approaching sword. Violet felt her heart hammer in her chest in worry for the younger girl, but at the last second, she watched as Clem sidestepped and blocked the incoming attack. She forced her opponent's sword down and with a swift motion came in for another hit then swung her blade up forcing the steel weapon from the other knight's hand. The sword fell to the ground with a clatter and Clem kicked her attacker down, who was now defenseless, and pointed the edge of her sword at their throat._

_Violet saw two guards who stood watch, pass gold coins to one another, clearly betting on who would win. Nick losing his money to Luke, with a scowl on his face. Violet couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction as she tried to hide a laugh with a hand._

_"What's so funny dear?" Her mother asked, still not taking her eyes away from the crowd._

_Violet cleared her throat at being heard. "Uh...nothing." She quickly covered up._

_But her attention was turned back when she heard the sound of David's loud voice again. "Alright, that's enough for today! That's ten in a row for Clementine. We'll continue again in the morning. Your dismissed soldier!"_

_David and the other knights departed, but Clem lingered for a moment more as she once again caught the blonde's gaze. She turned and placing an arm over her chest, bowed to the princess with a smile across her face. Then giving a slight wave, she turned to leave._

_Violet felt her face become hot and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach at the brunette's gesture. But she couldn't escape the smile that she wore as she watched the young knight leave. Maybe ruling wouldn't be so bad after all._

* * *

Their treck had slowed now that they had reached the base of the mountain. The terrain being much rougher than the rounded hills that surrounded Castle Violet, since thick forests coated the lower half of the mountain base in trees. The sky had also crept into overcast, as if the clouds had sensed the change in the atmosphere and the graying skies reflected their mood as they rode farther from home.

Clem raised up a hand telling the two behind her to come to a halt as she pulled Thunder's reins to get him to stop. She slid from the saddle and walked a few paces to the left as she searched the ground. A patch of black stood out from the greenery around her. She walked over and knelt down next to a small gathering of charred wood. The remaining pieces consisting of black charcoal and gray ash.

She raised her hand over the dead fire but felt no heat rise from the ashes. She dipped her fingers in the graying flaky material that had settled at the bottom, leaving black smears across her fingers when she rubbed them together. It was barely warm to the touch.

"What'd you find?" Louis asked from behind her.

Clem stood back up and dusted off the rest of the ash from her fingertips. "It's a signal fire." She stated plainly as she walked back over and climbed back onto Thunder. "That's why the fight had ended so suddenly. It was a sign to retreat. probably when they had kidnapped the queen."

"Come one, we need to keep moving." She nudged Thunder forward, past the fire.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked from behind her. "The trail is that way. Just look at the tracks from their horses." He pointed at the path they had previously been traveling on that was littered with the indentations of horseshoes leading up the slope.

Clem almost wanted to chuckle at his misunderstanding. "Exactly, there expecting us to follow them. But the soldiers will not have the queen." She pointed across the slope to the other set of mountains residing from the west. "The raiders came in the windows from the west. They had split into two groups. One to rush the front, and another to flank us from the side, therefor so did their assassins. They would have met back here and then split from the path. The soldiers will be waiting for us, but we will not be there to greet them." She pointed to a narrower path leading upwards. "We're going this way."

She clicked her tongue and pushed Thunder forward. Louis and Sophie not disagreeing with her logic as they followed her up the rocky path.

It was tough navigating at first, without a well-worn trail to follow. The horses having trouble gripping the slope, forcing them to proceed slowly and with caution. But the walkway soon opened up and grass lead underfoot once more. Though they still traveled at walking speed keeping an eye out for hidden danger or any signs of people in the area.

They rode on in silence, with the only noise being the sound of the horse's hooves against the ground and the soft gusts of wind that would blow through the pine trees. But as they continued onward, Clem could pick up the whispered chatter of the two behind her and soon she felt lingering eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She gave an annoyed sigh giving in and pulled her horse to a halt turning him so she could face the two "Alright, out with it."

Louis and Sophie stared at her for a second. They seemed shy to ask what was on their minds, possibly worried that they might receive the blunt end of a blade if they spoke up. But Louis found his voice, even if it came out unsure of himself. "Uh...are you...?"

Clem raised a brow at his lack of clarification. Louis wasn't one to normally be quiet. "Yeah?"

"I-it's just the queen..." He fiddled with the reins in his hands.

Clem sent him a questioning look, not liking his choice of words. "What about her?"

Louis looked towards the ground, not sure how to answer without possibly angering the Captain. "Um...are you...uh...together?" Louis winced as the words came out, not knowing if that was something okay to say. He had been told he'd be executed if he revealed what he'd seen.

But Clem seemed unsure of her answer. She had shown more aggression lately whenever confronted with this question and it was not doing well for her image. After all these years, no one had ever questioned her motives. Now in just one day, she had been asked three times about her true relations with the queen of Katolis. And it was making her start to question herself.

Her and Violet had both known the risks of having a forbidden relationship. It was considered high treason for her to have any sort of romantic relations with the queen. A law set in place so a knight would not put their feelings for someone above all else. She was meant to defend the kingdom of Katolis and the queen, but was not to let her feelings for Violet get in the way of that.

Clem had been taught how to bury emotions, but the love she felt towards Violet was not something she could simply push aside. Her love for the blonde was something her heart could not deny. Whenever she had asked the queen about the fear of getting caught, Violet had always reassured her that she would have the rule removed. Though it would be looked down upon in the other kingdoms, Violet had no problem with letting the rule slide. Breaking tradition was something she was known for.

Clem sighed and shook her head. "My mission is to rescue the queen and that's what we're going to do."

Louis and Sophie both glanced at each other before the redhead spoke up. "But you love her... don't y..."

Clem cut her off sharply, her hardened demeanor returning. "We're done having this conversation." She slid herself from her Thunder's back and dropped to the ground, then gave him a pat on the neck as she took hold of his bridle. Something to keep herself busy to avoid answering her knight's questions.

But Sophie wasn't about to give up, for Clem wasn't just their Captain, but also a friend. "Clem, it's okay if you have feelings for her. We understa..."

"I said we're done with it! That's an order!" Clem snapped at her, cutting Sophie off. She pulled the reins over Thunder's head so she could lead him. "Were stopping here for the night. You can build a fire, but keep it small. We don't want anyone to know we're here." She said without looking at them then she walked a few yards away.

Louis and Sophie slid from their own saddles but sent each other saddened looks. It was clear that the situation troubled the brunette, but they didn't care if she had feelings towards their queen. Especially if Violet clearly reciprocated those feelings. After all, she was the queen and what she said goes.

But the two knights respected their Captain's commands and their small group remained quiet as they set up a makeshift camp. And in half an hour the sun had quickly set behind the mountains and it left them in the glowing light of a small fire. The wood giving off small crackles every now and then as the flames lapped up the fuel it had been given to burn. Clem watched the wispy smoke trail rise into the sky along with flittering sparks before they were put out and brushed away with the gentle blow of air.

Sophie and Louis had joined in a hushed conversation next to the fire. But Clem felt useless sitting idly. So she rose to her feet and walked over to where they had tied up the horses. Thunder saw her approach and gave a whicker of a greeting. She smiled and gave him a pat on the neck. Then she moved to the saddlebags at his side and pulled out a journal along with her letter she had left for Violet. Closing her bag she walked back to the fire and sat with her back against the trunk of a tree.

She opened the journal's pages to where she had last left it, a pencil resided in the crease. Thoughts of Violet swirled around in her mind, feelings that she couldn't tell anyone, feelings she couldn't explain. So she grabbed the pencil and pressed the charcoaled end to the pages.

_"Forgive me for my weakness, for I don't know why but without you it's hard to survive. For you are the one who gets me through it all and I would risk everything to keep you safe here with me. You are the one who made me a better person. But you were the one who was born to lead._

_As a knight, it is my role to protect, as is for you to lead. But with you gone, I feel like I have lost my sense of purpose. My arms where your castle and my heart was your sky. For I was always there for you when you needed me most. And it was you who made me strive to be better than I already was every day. Whether they were good or bad days, we helped each other get through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall..."_

Clem sighed as she looked down at the written words across her page. Even her thoughts didn't sound right, like even she herself doubted her true intentions. It was as if she had forgotten how to function properly without Violet in the picture. And she hated having so many feelings of uncertainty.

She placed the pencil back in the book and closed it shut with a dull thud. Setting it next to her she looked at the letter that lay at her side. She picked up the scrolls of parchment and ran her hand across the broken seal. Unscrolling the letter she skimmed over the words, _her_ words that she had written for the queen. Words she had feared would be her last. But now it was Violet's words that she feared she would never hear again.

Her heart battled with her mind. It'd been less than a day that she'd gone without the queen and she felt as if she was already falling apart. But she'd been through the struggles before. Countless nights pacing the small confines of her chambers, or silent walks around the castle's halls patroling for danger. Things she'd do tirelessly to suffice the worries she had over the queen's safety and well-being.

She went to roll her message back up when her finger caught the edge of the paper and she felt the sheet turn into two. She pulled the edge away to reveal another page of the letter and her eyes widened with interest. The sheets had been stuck together, meaning Violet hadn't read her entire message. She stared down at the second page the words at the top catching her eye.

_"In this letter, I will share with you a lie, a wish, and a secret."_


	4. Never Break The Chains: Part 1

**Hey, y'all. Sorry it's been so long. It was never my intention to have this long of a gap between chapters, but certain things have made it difficult to write, so I apologize for that.**

**Also, I want to point out this chapter was actually supposed to be longer than it is, but I give it to you now because I'm going to have to split it into two parts. Otherwise, this chapter would be well over ten thousand words and even though I enjoy long chapters as well, I know that's a lot to read through in one sitting. So there is supposed to be more to this chapter than there really is, but complications arose and I stopped it short. But we will continue on from where we left off next chapter. :)**

**And sorry if y'all think it's pointless when I explain my reasoning for doing things. :P But I feel like you guys should know what's going on.**

* * *

_"In this letter, I will share with you a lie, a wish, and a secret."_

Clem looked down at the page, not sure how she should feel at seeing those words. Words that Violet hadn't read. On one hand, she was somewhat glad that these thoughts wouldn't be wearing down on the blonde's mind when she already had so much going on, but on the other hand, she wished that Violet had actually read the secrets that lined the page. If she ever got the chance she would tell Violet all of it, for there were some things about their kingdom that even the queen did not know.

Finding deep remorse in that thought, she kept reading. Hearing the words replay in her mind from the night she sat at her desk writing this out by the glow of the firelight.

_"As I write this, the sun will soon be rising while Delta Raiders prepare to cross our borders and storm the castle. Possibly to end my life, possibly to end yours. I may not have long, which is always a risk when you prepare to be thrown into battle. We always knew that this was a possibility. I was never blind to the risks, for it has always been my job, and always will be my job for as long as I live, to protect you at all costs. Even if it means I should die with the rising sun._

_So I'm forced to ask myself, what are the most important things that I want to tell you in the short time I have left? I've never been good with words, but if this is to be the end there are some things that you should know. You already know that you have my heart through and through, but I have not always been completely honest with you..._

_They say that history is a narrative of strength. Stories of the rise and fall of nations and empires, of epic battles and decisive victories. And because of that, because of the honor that comes with being a knight, I have kept something from you. But I no longer believe that this is true strength, but merely power. And the threat of Delta's armies reveals this to be true. For I now believe that true strength is found in vulnerability, in forgiveness, in love._

_There is a beautiful upside-down truth, which is that these moments of strength appear as a weakness to those who don't know any better. It had been drilled into me from a young age and for a long time, I believed that. For a long time, I didn't know any better. Which is why I had lied to you._

_My parents aren't really dead, but I wish they were. They're cowards._

_A knight isn't supposed to show fear, it's our way. But my parents were part of an elite force years ago, the Night Guard. Meant to patrol our borders throughout the course of the night when our defenses are most vulnerable. But when assassins came over the borders and set fires to a northern village in Katolis, the Night Guard, my parents, failed in their duty. They ran away, fearing for their lives instead of facing our enemies head-on._

_After I had found out about that story, I could no longer look them in the eye. They were dead to me. So I left them and went to live with my stepdad, Lee. Ever since then it has been my sworn promise to never back down from a fight. I set out to be the best knight I could be and soon I found myself not only fighting for our kingdom but fighting for you...my queen."_

* * *

Violet watched from the low light of the fire as Minnie sharpened her sword with a whetstone. The girl's face had a resemblance to someone she knew, but the queen of Katolis could not place it. She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to rack her brain for an answer. The assassin's red hair reminded her of the fire that flickered in front of her and soon things started to make sense as realization dawned on her.

_"Fire? Of course! That's where she's from!"_

"You know you don't have to do this." Came Violet's voice. Breaking the silence that had settled around them, except for the crackle and pop of the fire before them.

Minnie rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her sharpening. "Didn't we already have this talk? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Violet leaned forward as much as her bindings would allow. "Minnie please, you don't have to do this. Don't let Lilly drag you down with her."

Minerva laughed at her reasoning, sticking her sword into the ground next to her. "Lilly isn't dragging us down. She makes us stronger."

But Violet wasn't dejected by Minnie's reply. She wasn't giving up so easily. "You don't have to listen to her anymore. You could always leave. Come back to Katolis... Come back with me."

Minerva smirked at her reply, standing up and pulling her dagger forth once more. "That's a good one, princess. Come back with _you._" She said pointing her knife at Violet. "You'll probably have them lock me up the moment we set foot inside the castle's walls. There's not a thing you could say that will change my mind." She said bringing her blade close to the queen's neck. "And don't think I'm not afraid to draw blood. I'm not aloud to kill you, but that doesn't mean you can't suffer." She threatened through gritted teeth.

She pulled back and went to walk back over to her previous spot by the fire. "Besides, what does Katolis have that I could ever possibly want?"

"What about...your sister?" Violet stated.

Violet saw Minnie's expression falter, but whether it was in confusion or surprise she didn't know. But the assassin quickly changed back to her hardened demeanor and she looked crossly into the fire, turning her gaze away from the queen. "I don't have a sister." She stated bitterly.

Violet tried to explain. "But your parents..."

"Are dead," Minerva stated sharply, cutting her off.

Violet nodded sadly to confirm her words. "Yes." She looked up at Minerva. "But do you know how they died?"

Minnie huffed, not really caring to be having this conversation. "I don't know. I was told they died on some journey or something. Does it really matter?"

But Violet shook her head. "That's not true. It's a lie. You've been lied to your whole life."

"And how exactly would you know, princess? You're not even from Delta, you don't know a thing about me." The redhead accused as she leaned back on her hands.

"No, but I know your sister. She's one of my knights, a Royal in my personal guard." Violet told her.

"I _don't_ have a sister." Minerva glared at her.

"Minnie, please. Listen to me!" Violet said pulling more against her restraints, trying to get closer in order to reason with the taller girl. "Years ago there was a fire that broke out in a small village near the northern border. No more than half a mile from Delta's territory. And in that village lived a man and women along with their twin daughters. But the fire consumed the village and houses were burned to the ground. In the chaos to escape many people were severely injured and among those people were your parents." Violet explained.

"They made it past the borders but died not long after trying to escape the carnage. A Delta patrol found them the next morning, covered in bleeding gashes and charred clothes. Only the five-month-old baby that they had been carrying survived. That same morning a team of Katolis knights had been sent to search for survivors among the ruins of the village. It was a miracle that she survived, but they found another baby among the smoking rubble. Separated from her parents in the panic of the night. Minerva, that baby... was your sister."

She could see the gears turning inside the other girl's head. She knew that was a lot to take in, but what she had said made sense. Everything fits with how her parents had died and why two blood-related siblings could be from separate kingdoms. But at the same time, she knew Minerva was fighting herself on this.

The assassin shook her head. "No, that-that's not true."

Violet looked her straight in the face, trying to be as sincere as possible. "You were taken and raised in the Kingdom of Delta, but you're not really from there. Your real home is in Katolis. Come home, Minnie. Come home... with me."

* * *

_"I've tried to be selfless as a knight, but knowing how much you mean to me, I have a selfish wish. I know we've never said it out loud, but Violet I love you with all of my heart. And if this is my final fight, then my wish is for you to live._

_You always tell me how much you rely on me, how I help you get through everything that's thrown your way. But the truth is, I rely on you just as much as you rely on me. And if Delta soldiers are to take my breath from my lungs and the beating of my heart, I hope that my sacrifice will not be in vain. And I hope that you will live on._

_I always said that I would gladly lie down my life for you, my queen, and that will always be true. For if you were ever taken from me, that is a world I do not wish to live in. It is selfish for me to ask, for I would not be strong enough to take it upon myself. But I ask that you live on for me. Please don't let the past defy your future. Set yourself free and live for those who need you, because I need you to._

_You're strong Violet, stronger than you could ever know. I see it in you every day, from caring for your people to performing diplomatic tasks. As a knight, it is my role to protect, as is for you to lead. For you do not rule with a caged heart and an iron fist, but with a gentle tongue and a quick mind. You may not see it, but I do. You told me that you wanted to be a knight, but I could think of no one better fit to be queen. __Please, don't let that go."_

Clem felt tears gather in her eyes as she read over her own words. How she wished she could tell all of this to Violet in person. It'd be her new final wish, just to have a chance to portray all of her feelings that she'd kept hidden. To finally let the words tumble from her mouth in a display of affection and sincerity.

She had been raised not to show emotion, taught that by none other than David himself. But she realized that a true knight had a heart, for it was the one thing that separated them from the Delta Raiders. Delta knights were pretty much brainwashed from birth that a strong soldier is what matters most, that no sacrifice is too great for the better of the kingdom. They were soldiers that no longer had any boundaries between moral human beings and the honor to fight for their kingdom as a knight.

Clem had never really thought about it, but that's what she liked about her knights. Everyone had made a commitment and they all took their jobs as knights seriously, but at the end of the day, they were still human. It showed through their personalities, from Louis and his jokes to Sophie and her cheerful, happy go lucky personality. And it even showed in Clem herself with the underlaying fire that burned in her heart for the one that she loved.

Clem looked back down at her sheet of parchment and read the last of her three desires to share with the queen.

_"And finally, you must be wondering about the secret that I promised to share. It's actually hidden in the castle itself and is a secret that I've longed to tell you for years. As Captain, it was my job to keep this hidden, even from Royals such as yourself. For if this fell into the wrong hands it could mean disaster for us all. __But if I am no longer to protect this secret, then it is one that I want you to know._

_You should know, the legends are true. Magic does in fact still, exist._

_And there's something about the castle that you should know, an ancient relic from years ago resides in its walls. It has been my sworn duty to guard it and keep this secret safe to prevent its departure. Magic in the wrong hands is dangerous. It was outlawed hundreds of years ago because the High Mage of Katolis became corrupted with power and sought the throne for himself. Now it is a secret you must keep..."_

* * *

Dusk slowly fell into twilight around the castle's walls. The purple tint to the sky making way for the blacker blue of night as the sun's final rays dipped below the horizon. But the inviting sight could not clear away the tension of the day's earlier events. With the queen in jeopardy during the outbreak of war and suspicion rising about Katolis's finest Captain in the force, uncertainty hung in the air making it as if the kingdom's balance hung on a knife's edge.

And now that balance had to be maintained by the acting Captain of Katolis. "Commander Luke, I want your men on patrol throughout the night. We must double the security during these pressing times. Until the queen returns, I want everyone on high alert."

Luke saluted to her in a sign of respect. "Yes, Captain!" Then he turned to signal his rank to walk to their positions at the front gates.

Satisfied with Luke's compliance she walked back towards the castle's doors where she met a knight who stood guard, one of her most trusted allies and life long friend. "Does anyone know of David's whereabouts?"

"Last I heard he was headed to the library." The knight responded. "Why?"

_"The library? That's weird." _She thought but pushed the feeling away. Then making sure no one else could hear them she pulled him aside. "Ty, I want you to find David and follow him. He can't be trusted after what happened today, so make sure you don't let him out of your sight."

He saluted her. "Yes, Commander."

"That's Captain to you." She corrected him, but in a lighthearted manner.

"Yes, Captain!" He saluted once more with a smile on his face before walking away in search of David.

She folded her arms behind her back and nodded. "There we go, good."

The acting Captain walked down the halls of the castle, the torches that hung along the stone walls giving off a flickering glow, now that they had been lit due to the approaching night. Following the blue carpet down the ever-winding halls until reaching the meeting room of the High Council. It's interior being vacant of people for the time being. A candle already laying lit next to the rolled parchment atop a desk. She sat down and with a hesitant breath broke the blue seal across the front of the letter she had received from _her_ Captain.

_"Commander Agar, while I have no doubt that you will be able to run the kingdom of Katolis in both mine and the queen's absence, there is something that troubles me. There is a secret that you must know, for Katolis could be in grave danger. A secret that was my job as Captain to protect, so much so that the queen may not even know. It is too dangerous to leave unattended in my absence and in the events that I do not return, I trust you to keep this secret safe and well hidden.  
_

_Right now, head to the library. Behind a bookcase on the far side of the room lies a boarded-up door, to what once used to be the room of Katolis's High mage. Inside the room lies a painting of a shepherd and his sheep that covers a large portion of the wall. In reality, it is actually a doorway to secret chambers hidden underneath the castle. But that is not important as long as the first door remains unopened._

_For there, hidden in the underground chambers, lies an ancient book that belonged to the High Mage of Katolis. A book filled with spells used to perform dark magic. Not many people still know this, but m__agic does in fact still exist. And in the wrong hands, it's still as dangerous as it was back then. Not to frighten you, not all magic is evil, there are good types of magic, but what resides in these towers is a dark and powerful force._

_This ancient relic from years ago still resides in the castle's walls. It has been my sworn duty to guard it and keep this secret safe to prevent its departure. Magic in the wrong hands is dangerous. It was outlawed hundreds of years ago because the High Mage became corrupted with power and sought the throne for himself. So I ask you to guard that room with your life. If that book falls into the wrong hands it could mean the end for us all."_

The minute the last word was read, Agar shoved herself away from the desk and stormed out of the room in pursuit of the library. Commander Ty's words echoing in her head, _"Last I heard he was headed to the library." _If what she thinks happened did, then they were all in trouble.

Upon entering the library, all seemed fine. The vast book covered room still lay empty and silent like it did most days. Barely anyone ever came here and the only person that could be seen occupying the space as of now was the librarian. Even still, the acting Captain briskly walked to the west side of the library to the far wall. And the sight before her didn't fill her with much confidence.

Books lay scattered across the floor after being hastily shoved from their places on the shelves in order to make the effort of moving a certain bookcase easier. The door it had inconveniently covered being left slightly ajar so it remained open. But no light poured from the gap, leaving any unsuspecting bypassers to wonder what went on behind it's darkened cover.

Not taking any chances, Agar pulled the sword from the scabbard at her side, ready for whatever may be lurking in the shadows. Using the tip of the blade, the door was slowly pushed open with a soft creek, letting the dim light filter into the darkened room. The silence was eerie and left suspense to linger in the air, but there wasn't any person that could be detected in the room, but someone had clearly been here before.

Moving forward with cautious steps, the new light gave way to the surroundings in the forgotten room of the High Mage. Books with names and markings unheard of lined the walls on shelves, along with rolls of parchment and bottles of ink. A large table stood in the middle of the room with an askew blue tablecloth and an unlit candle atop its surface and a chair that had been knocked over onto it's back. A large grand-looking mirror stood in the corner with symbols going across the top that could not be made into any understandable interpretation. Random books and papers also cluttered the floor along with a dusty and tattered, shaggy looking rug.

Not seeing any threat the sword was returned to the Captain's side. Someone had clearly been in here and had trashed the place looking for something and in their fit of rage had knocked over the wooden chair. She went and picked up the chair, placing it back in its upright position, but a new feeling of dread took over as she caught sight of the painting that she had been warned about. The large frame outlining the hidden doorway on the wall, which had been pulled open ever so slightly. "Oh no..."

She gripped the edge of the portrait and pulled the painting forward and the door surprisingly swung open with ease, giving way to a couple of steps that led into a dark stone corridor. Lining the walls every couple of paces, where stone had been cut from the surface to form a shelf, lay blue, glowing, crystals that lit the way down the darkened pathway. The silence remained and with still no sign of any people, she continued on.

The tunnel widened and the pathway curved to the right slightly, before turning into a wide left turn. Once the tunnel straightened once more, she came to a point where the path split. Another long tunnel extending out both left and right with the option of continuing straight as well. Each direction continuing on too far to see what lied ahead. "These must travel all throughout the castle." She said to no one imparticular as she ran her hand across the stone wall. "Last thing I need to do is get lost down here."

Looking down each corridor, she decided to turn left and kept walking. But the hallway soon ended once a staircase came into view. With no other options, Katolis's acting Captain continued down the stone steps with caution, which led into another stone cellar.

Torches light up the room once more, but instead of fire, they contained the same glowing crystals from before. Various candles lay strewn about, their half-melted bodies leaving pools of wax to harden them to their places. Shelves lined the walls with skulls and artifacts. Various jars and vials held once-living creatures, from frogs to reptiles, to scorpions and a variety of large bugs. Other bottles and containers held different colored liquids and powders. Sheets covered hidden projects and experiments that lay on the floor as well. "What is this place?"

"Well, it seems you're Captain wasn't dumb enough to leave you in the dark after all."

At the sound of another voice, Agar quickly turned around and came face to face with the person she was hoping not to find. David stood before her with a wicked smile across his face. He carried a red candle in one hand and in the other, what she was sure was the book that was never supposed to be found. The cover black with a red symbol on both the back and front that she didn't understand, but what looked like some kind of absurd music note. "David, you don't know what you're doing. I was told to protect this place. I don't know how you found out about it, but as acting Captain, I order you to hand me that book."

David made no such move to comply with her orders and asked a question of his own. "And who told you to do that?"

"The Captain did. It was her job to protect this place from people like you and now it's my turn." She told him, then held out her hand. "Now hand it over."

David only smiled at her attempt to give him orders. Like hell, he was going to follow someone like her. "That's cute, but I'm afraid you're little power play is over. After all, who do think told the Captain about this in the first place?" He said as held the book up to show it off to her. "It was my job to lead! I was the one who knew how to keep everyone safe and now look at what she's done. The queen is gone and that leaves Katolis with only one person strong enough to lead and that's me."

"You're no leader David." She threw back at him. Then she pointed at the swords going across his shoulder. "You're a disgrace to that symbol and everything it stands for! You are no longer a knight, and you'll be lucky if that's all."

He smirked at her and set the book down on a pedestal with its pages open next to a bowl. "You're right. I may no longer be a knight...but I hold all the power." He held up the red candle and took a pinch of powder from the bowl and sprinkled it over the flame, turning it from orange to a bright purple. Turning back to the book he recited a chant from the text, words to a spell that was incoherent as any sort of English. Then he blew out the candle and puffs of black and purple smoke grew until they transformed into the shape of two wolves.

There bodies as black as ash with they're features outlined in a glowing purple light. Magic symbols glowed in the same light across their bodies, and their fur constantly shifted for smoke and fire continuously drifted to and fro to make up their forms. They bared their teeth and emitted low but fierce growls as they made their way closer towards the Captain.

Agar began to slowly back up as the wolves began their approach, but out of the corner of her eye noticed the doorway to yet another tunnel behind her. She took a couple more slow steps back, trying to get closer to the doorway before she could attempt an escape. The wolves continued to growl, but their steps were made without a sound as they closed in. With only a few more steps between them, Agar took the chance and bolted towards the door, but the wolves did not follow.

David shook his head at her attempts to run. "Such a pointless struggle." He folded his arms behind his back as he stared off into the direction in which she had run. "Stop her."

At their masters command the wolves took off at a run to capture their intended target. Their bodies leaving trails of black and purple smoke behind them as they thundered down the tunnel, with bits of ash flaking off leaving it to drift in the air and eventually settle to the floor. Their snarls of intimidation echoing off the corridor's stone walls, making them sound much more fierce with the amplified sound.

Agar's breathing was fast and heavy as she raced through the winding tunnel. She could hear the sound of howling echo down the chamber from the wolf's excitement of the chase. It wouldn't be long before they caught up and she knew that she couldn't outrun such an agile creature. So with what little time she had left before they arrived, she came to a halt and drew her sword from her side.

The smoke wolves rounded the corner but made no move to stop running. They growled fiercely to show that they wouldn't back down before they lunged forward in an attempt to attack. The Captain sidestepped out of the way and quickly turned back around to swing her sword through the magical creatures. It produced a puff of smoke as the blade passed through the body, disrupting the flow of smoke. But the four-legged figures quickly reformed. She tried again, but each time she struck a wolf their forms drifted back into their previous shape as easily as the smoke they were made out of.

She struck down her sword once more but was only met with the clink of her blade striking the stone ground. The wolf had evaded her blow and it's body reformed behind her. With an open target, it widened its jaws and bit down into her arm. The teeth sinking through the metal armor and biting down to the skin. She whipped around and swung her blade in its direction, missing the glowing creature but getting it to release its hold. It went in for another bite, but she jumped out of the way before it could claim another grip on her arm.

With a moment to breath, she noticed just how painful the bite had been. But it hadn't pierced her skin, it had burned it. Her skin sizzling, leaving red marks from where the teeth had clamped on. This fight was getting her nowhere, how was she supposed to fight something if it didn't have a solid form to attack?

The wolves growled in a sign of frustration and their fur glowed a bright purple burning like flames in their fury. They bared their teeth once more as they began to close in. A chuckle came from behind and David approached once more as he came from around the corner. He whistled and the smoke wolves halted in their approach. He walked past them and stood in front of the figure who lay kneeling on the ground. "Such a futile struggle. It's a shame really. You had such potential. But we're done here."

David opened the spellbook once more and he held out his hand. He started to chant once more and the bracelet around his wrist, made to look like two snakes, started to glow green. They started to move and the snakes came alive as they grew in size to reach the length of real serpents and slithered from his arm to the ground. They slithered across the ground in pursuit of their goal to wrap around and constrain their victim.

Just as they were about to wrap around her legs a yell was heard and someone jumped at David slamming him into the wall. He dropped to the floor unconscious and the spellbook fell from his hands. The snakes stopped their approach and fell still, turning into lifeless chains at the Captain's feet. She looked up at her savior in shock. "Ty!?"

She watched as he picked up the book and quickly held out a hand to help her up. "Come on, follow me!"

Not needing to be told twice she grabbed his hand and the two of them took off once more down the labyrinth of tunnels. "What the hell are you doing down here!?" She asked him. Even though she was grateful for his rescue, no one was supposed to be down here and on top of that, they were both in danger now. The smoke wolves in hot pursuit, as their vicious snarls sounded throughout the halls, angered at the harm done to their creator.

"You told me to follow him!" He yelled over the howling behind them.

They were coming up to a turn in the path and while Ty slowed his steps to turn the corner, Agar kept on running. "Wait! Not that way!"

She looked behind her to see him come to a halt. "Why not!?" But she turned back around just in time to stop herself from slamming into a brick wall.

Ty ran to catch up with her. "Because it's a dead end."

She didn't have time to ask how he knew that in the first place before the sound of growling could be heard catching up once more. The luminance from the smoke wolves could be seen down the end of the track. They'd catch up any minute and there'd be no way to escape them now. She watched as Ty pulled his sword out. "That's not going to stop them. They're just smoke. Our swords pass right through."

He slid his sword back into its sheath. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Captain Agar looked around for some way out, but they were completely boxed in. "I don't know! What stops smoke?"

"Umm...wind?" Ty responded, not sure if she really wanted an answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah? And how exactly are we supposed to generate a strong enough breeze down here?" She replied sarcastically.

Ty tried to think of a solution when his eyes landed on the book in his hands. "Hey, what if we use this!?" He said holding it up for her to see.

Her eyes widened and Agar looked at him bewildered at the thought. "Are you mad? We don't know what that thing is capable of! Only certain people know how to control magic!" Even though she knew it was futile, Agar pulled her sword once more and stood at the battle-ready. If it came down to a fight, it could at least buy them a little time.

But Ty wasn't listening anymore as he flipped through the pages and a loose piece of paper caught his eye, the words _Natural Magic_ scribbled in at the top. He looked at what was written on the page. "Okay, there might be something I can do, but I don't know if I can do it."

A loud growl sounded and the wolves were no more than a couple of yards away now. Their coats burning with rage and teeth bared to strike. They didn't have any other choice now if they wanted to escape from here unharmed. "Is this a guessing game? Just do it!" She ordered him.

Ty looked down at the symbol written on the page. He raised a hand and blue light flowed through his fingertips and he drew the symbol for the wind rune in mid-air.

The wolves were right on top of them now. They sped up and lept into the air to launch themselves at their prey, both claws and teeth ready to tear them apart.

Ty took in a deep breath and yelled the release word. "Aspiro!" And a torrent of wind blew through the tunnel and whisked the smoke wolves away just before they could land an attack. Their fire being burned out and the smoke dissipating, being thinned out by the powerful rush of air. The flash of a purple light could be seen in the distance declaring the defeat of the smoking demons.

The Captain turned around and looked at her knight in both shock and triumph. Ty looked just as surprised as her. "You never mentioned you were a descendant of a mage."

He gestured to himself. "Who me? No, I'm-I'm not a mage."

She folded her arms and gave him a questioning look. "Only certain people are born with that type of ability and you just did magic. That's what a mage is... You're a mage."

"Oh, really?" He looked down at his hands amazed by the power he had just demonstrated. "Wow! I'm a mage!" He raised his arms in triumph. "I'm a mage!" He shouted loud enough this time for it to echo down the halls.

Agar brought a finger to his mouth and hushed him. "Shhh. Nobody likes a loud mage." Then she turned to walk back the way they came.

He saluted her. "Yes, Captain." He followed after her and this time whisper-yelled. "I'm a mage!"

The Captain shook her head but held a smile at her knight's enthusiasm. The two of them walked back down the corridor until they reached the place where they had left behind the unconscious figure of David who still laid on the floor. "Help me lift him. We need to restrain him for when he wakes up." She pulled out her sword just in case and with Ty's help, the two of them dragged David out of the chambers under the castle and back to the courtyard. Thankful he had stayed motionless for most of the trip, but David had regained his consciousness by the time they made it outside to rest under the gaze of the stars.

"Unhand me!" He demanded as he struggled in their grasp. But the Captain refused to acknowledge his shouts and continued on until they were in front of two other knights. She kicked the back of David's leg to bring him to his knees. "Tie him up. Then throw him in the dungeon. No food or water. David has betrayed us all."

"Yes, Captain." They said before Brody and Mitch each grabbed David by an arm holding him in place.

"Why don't you just kill me then!?" David snarled as he looked up at her with hate in his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you unless I have to. I believe in acts of mercy. If not then we're just as bad as Delta raiders. Will see what my Captain has to say when she hears of this, you'll be lucky if you're shown as much mercy as I'm willing to instill." She explained to him, before turning to walk away.

But she heard David chuckle behind her. "So that's it then? You're just going to lock me away. I'm as good as dead anyway." But he took a second to think about it. "You can't do it, can you? This is just an excuse so you won't have to kill me, isn't it?"

She turned around to face him once more. "We're always fair in Katolis. The Queen's orders are an act of mercy. We will keep you here indefinitely until the Queen or the Captain decide to enact mercy of some way or to kill you."

He glared at her, angered by her choice of words. "You call that being a knight of Katolis?! You're not fit to be Captain. You're a coward! You're a fucking coward!" He yelled at her.

She felt agitated at his words and her hand went for her sword, but she saw a slight smirk play at David's lips. He wanted this. He wanted this because he was more afraid of what would be to come if he wasn't killed now. By ending him, she would be giving in to his commands. But she raised her sword up anyway and brought it down with force.

"No!" The blade pierced the ground and the sword stood upright, firmly planted between the cobblestones of the courtyard. "There's been enough killing for one day!" She waved her hand to send them away. "Put him in the dungeon. I want him out of my sight." Then she turned to Ty who had remained a bystander during the argument. "Meet me in the room of the High Council in ten minutes." And with that, she turned to leave before anyone could get a word in. Leaving her sword stuck in the earth as an example to them all.


	5. Never Break The Chains: Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys,**  
**So this chapter was originally supposed to be about twice as long, but I'm sorry to say that this is probably the end of A Knight's Honor.**

**Someone who I put in this story betrayed my trust deeply and hurt me, so now I'm afraid it's too painful to continue writing this. I could come back one day but I don't have much hope. So for now this is the end.**

**I deeply apologize. I know you guys don't deserve this and I'm sorry. :(**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't feel any different. Do I seem any different?" Ty asked her.

Agar looked him up and down, concern in her eyes now that they were alone again in the meeting room of the High Council. "You look fine to me." She sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the desk behind her. "I'm just worried." She stole a glance at the magic book laid out on the table a few feet away. "I was warned about how dangerous that book can be. Magic in the wrong hands is incredibly dangerous. The high mage from before became corrupted by power and sought the throne for himself."

She looked at the letter that sat next to her from the Captain herself, then back up at Ty. "Dark magic is a dangerous power, but the Captain did say that not all magic is bad."

"Well, the page I found had the words Natural Magic written at the top. It was a separate piece of paper, it didn't look like it was part of the book." Ty explained. "Maybe that's what she meant."

The acting Captain gave him a questioning look. "Maybe. But even still, I doubt we should attempt anything like that again, at least not until the Captain returns. This could be bigger than just you and me. We have to swear not to tell anyone about this. The queen might not even know."

He saluted her. "Yes, Captain. I'll make sure no one finds out about it."

She shook her head and unfolded her arms. "That's not going to cut it. Magic is still outlawed if anyone found out what happened the High Council could have us both stripped of our titles. We have to swear...by the sword."

Ty pulled his sword from its place at his side and held it out to her. "I swear by the sword."

Not having her own weapon on hand at the moment, Agar walked forward and gripped the handle of his sword as well. "And so do I."

Ty nodded in approval before placing the blade back into the sheath at his side. Then his face turned to one of sympathy and concern. "How's your arm?" He asked, nodding towards her injury.

Agar folded her arms once more and looked to the bandaging that covered the upper portion of her right arm. She had to take off her armor in order for the castle's healer to clean and tend to the second-degree burns that had been inflicted. She ran her fingers across the white cotton bandages lightly. She had to admit, it stung more than she let on.

"Hurts like hell. I'm lucky it only burned the skin, rather than punctured it deeply. It'll be blistered and red for a while, but I'll be fine. Kind of comes with the job though. You're not really a knight until you have a few scrapes here and there." She joked with him while turning back to lean against the desk once more.

Ty didn't seem very amused by her remark however, as he seemed to be thinking of something more concerning. He folded his arms. "Have you thought about what happens if neither of them comes back?"

She raised a brow at his question. "What do you mean?"

"The Captain put you in charge in leave of her absence. And the queen never married, she has no heir to the throne. Which means the right to power goes to the highest in command." He looked up and met her gaze. "If neither the queen nor the Captain come back...that makes you the queen."

Suddenly it made sense for why David had been so eager to be left in charge. If Clem failed in her mission, that would of made him King. She swallowed nervously. She had never given it a second thought on what would happen if the Kingdom's ruler did not return. It was an honor to be proclaimed as Captain of The Royal Guard, but was she really ready to take up the title of queen?

She shook the thought from her mind and came up with a new plan. "I'm sending you on a special mission." She said as she walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment that she had written on earlier.

"What?" Ty asked in disbelief.

She rolled the message up and picked up the blue candle from the desk. She held it above the paper where the edges met and let the pool of wax drip down. Then she opened a drawer and pulled out the stamp that held the kingdom's symbol on it, pressing it into the wax to leave the stamps imprint before it dried. "I want you to take this message to the Captain. She needs to know what we found and about David's betrayal." She held out the message for her knight to take.

Though Ty seemed reluctant to. "But why me?"

She smiled at his questioning. "Besides the Captain herself, you're the best tracker Katolis has. And there's no one else I'd rather trust for this mission. I need your help, Ty. Can I count on you to do this!"

He placed an arm across his chest and bowed to her. "You have my word Captain." Then he rose and took the parchment from her hand.

She nodded her approval. "Good." Then she watched as he walked across the room and picked his helmet up from off a table, but a flash of color caught her eye. "What's this?" She asked as she reached out and pulled a reddish-orange feather from the side of his helmet.

She chuckled. "Why do you have this?"

He pulled it from her fingertips. "It's my lucky feather."

"Well, your little feathered helmet really gives you away like a target." She pointed out. The bright orange clashing with the gray and blue of their uniforms.

Ty sent her an unamused look. "For your information, I'll have you know, feathered helmets are in this year."

She folded her arms across her chest and nodded. "Ah, for Delta, sure. That's not even a traditional feathered helmet, you just stuck a feather on the side of it."

Ty placed the feather back into its place and put his helmet on. "I look fabulous, thank you very much." He said confidently as they walked towards the door and exited the room of the high council. "I even have a purple one as well."

She shook her head. Those aren't even the right colors for Katolis, ya dork."

"I still think I make it work." He told her as they followed the blue carpeting down the corridor.

Agar shook her head as they stopped right before they reached the grand looking doors that led to the courtyard. "Sorry soldier, but as acting Captain, I'm gonna have to ask you to hand it over. It's too much of a risk for the mission I'm sending you on." She held out her hand.

"Fine." Ty reluctantly placed the feather in the palm of her hand. "But if anything happens to it I'm holding you personally responsible." He said in a serious tone.

"No problem. I'll keep it safe for you until you get back."

They continued forward and the knights standing watch bowed to their new Captain and opened the doors for them as they walked through and into the courtyard. It was deep into nightfall now as the stars shimmered above. An image that could put the mind at ease if not for the turmoil below that the kingdom had been thrown into not even twenty-four hours prior.

A slight breeze blew past and the chill of the night air brought goosebumps to the exposed skin on Captain Agar's arms, no longer having the protective layer of armor to cover her with the intense burn that had scared her skin in blistering red. She stared out into the courtyard with her gaze coming to rest on her sword that still stood with its blade stuck into the ground. A reminder to what she had told David about mercy. Katolis held deep honor for what it meant to be a knight. The symbol of a sword was almost considered sacred in their kingdom, and the judgment of knowing when to raise that blade or lower it proved your worth as a knight.

She quickly turned away not wanting to think of the traitor who was locked away in the dungeon and instead focused back on the knight next to her. "I'll have a horse brought out to you." She called for a man to bring a horse out before turning back to her most trusted ally. "I suggest you get some rest and leave at the first light of dawn. If they get too far up the mountain you'll never catch up in time."

"Why wait. I should leave now before they head out again at daybreak." He told her.

"It's night, how are you going to track them in the dark?" She asked him.

He smirked at her. "I have my ways." Then he looked to the sky and brought a hand to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Much like how Clem would to call Thunder.

It wasn't even a minute later when his call was answered. He held out a hand and suddenly a flash of movement could be seen as a bird glided down and perched itself on his hand.

Agar was shocked to see such a magnificent creature. Reddish orange in color, with feathers gleaming like gold to resemble the bright flames of a fire. It was probably a stunning sight to see in the morning sun. "A Fire Falcon?! How did you ever...?"

Ty reached up and stroked the feathers down the bird's head. "I found her when she was just a baby, but I couldn't find the parents. So I raised her myself. I named her Pyreflie after I saved her from a forest fire that had started. I call her Pyre for short though." He explained.

Pyre shook her feathers after Ty stopped petting her. And Agar just watched in amazement. "Incredible. They say Fire Falcons used to be considered magical creatures. They're extremely loyal to the people they trust, and it's said that if anyone they distrust tries to touch them their feathers burn like fire. They're so rare now that no one knows if the stories are true. It's a wonder how you have one in your possession."

"Well, I don't know about magic, but she is quite magnificent. I tried to release her back into the wild once she learned how to fly, but she didn't want to leave. So from then on, she was my bird. The only other person she'll consider listening to is the Captain." He told her.

"You know the king before Violet had a pet bird as well. Except his was black and green. They called him Stonebill, but he died not long after the king and queen had both been killed." Agar explained, knowing that Ty was fairly new as a knight and was not part of the force during Violet's father's reign. But she wore a puzzled look on her face. "How come I've never seen her before?"

"Pyre may belong to me, but I still let her roam free. She still lives in the forest, but she'll come when I whistle." They both looked up once they heard the sound of hooves against the cobblestone as Ty's horse was brought out. "Now I'm gonna use her to help find the Captain."

He placed Pyre on his shoulder and walked up and placed the letter for Clem inside his saddlebags then turned back towards the Captain. "Stay safe...and good luck. I hope you find them and they're alright." She told him.

Ty knelt and bowed to his Captain. "I will find them, Captain. You have my word." He stood back up and looked to the golden bird on his shoulder. He brought his hand up and she climbed onto his wrist. "The Captain, Pyre." He swiftly raised his arm into the air prompting her to take off. "Find her."

Pyre flapped her wings propelling herself into the air and gave a loud screech before flying off into the distance. Ty stepped into the stirrup and swung himself into the saddle. He flicked the reins and his horse speed off after her, the iron gates closing behind him.

Agar stared after him for a few minutes, watching his horse fade off into the distance. A sudden shot of pain that filled her arm being the only thing to tear away her gaze. She gripped the bandage and gritted her teeth as it felt like fire spreading through her arm, almost like acid eating away at the skin. But the pain stopped almost as suddenly as it had started.

With the pain gone she decided to pay it no mind and turned to walk back into the castle. It was going to be a long night, waiting for her knight to return.


End file.
